Luz del mar
by ekateryn
Summary: Hermione se enfrenta a la primera prueba al llegar a Durmstrang. Quien será la profesora amiga de sus padres? Cómo salir de la red de pasadizos si hay señales? CUARTO CAP UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás. Todo lo concerniente a costumbres sobre la gente del mar es propiedad mía, menos los nombres, que obviamente son de Rowling y todo lo que aparezca en cualquiera de sus libros. Resumido: lo que reconozcas no es mío y lo demás sí.  
  
Resumen: Tras una larga estancia en Durmstrang y muchos descubrimientos familiares, Hermione regresa a su hogar en Hogwarts y comprende que las cosas cambian, igual que las personas.  
  
Capítulo uno: Septiembre  
  
Era el primer día de septiembre y comenzaba un nuevo curso.  
  
Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el principio del verano. La guerra había alcanzado niveles superiores a la época anterior a la desaparición de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y muchas personas habían muerto.  
  
Los que entraban hoy al andén otro año más mostraban distintas expresiones. Generalmente eran caras tristes o deprimidas pero de vez en cuando distinguía caras sonrientes y oía alguna carcajada ahogada. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica al ver que todavía algunos corazones mantenían la esperanza.  
  
Sin embargo, sólo bastó que viera una cabeza rubia y un gesto arrogante para que la expresión seria y sutilmente malhumorada regresara.  
  
Evitó cruzarse en el camino del chico rubio, retrasando un momento que no tardaría en llegar, aunque era consciente de que ya no tenía puntos sensibles de los que pudiera aprovecharse. Al menos ninguno del que tuviera conocimiento.  
  
Buscó con la mirada entre todas las personas que se despedían en el andén. No encontró a aquellos por quienes miraba y se dirigió con tranquilidad al interior del tren, sin tener nadie de quien despedirse ni a quien saludar.  
  
Levantó el baúl sin esfuerzo y cogió su mascota.  
  
Penetró en un compartimiento vacío y se acomodó para dormir. Se echó la capa sobre las piernas pese a que la luz del sol daba con fuerza en los asientos.  
  
El gato ronroneaba suavemente en el asiento contrario y eso, junto al murmullo de voces que traspasaba la puerta cerrada, la arrulló hasta dormirse.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos encontró frente a ella un cuadro extraño, algo nuevo incluso para ella, dos gemelos morenos dormían, uno apoyado en el otro, y con el gato castaño en el regazo de uno de ellos.  
  
Se incorporó lentamente, todavía somnolienta y miró a la ventana y a su reloj. Faltaba poco tiempo para llegar, así que cogió su uniforme y salió a cambiarse.  
  
No encontró a nadie conocido ni en el trayecto de ida ni en el de vuelta y regresó a los pocos minutos, viéndoles en la misma postura en la que les había dejado.  
  
Les despertó suavemente, agitando con delicadeza sus hombros. Tardaron en abrir los ojos pero, cuando lo lograron, lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, arrancando una sonrisa a la joven.  
  
Le sonrieron a su vez, y la chica se dio cuenta de que sus ojos tenían un brillo triste y preocupado que, ciertamente, no estaba allí el año pasado y se sintió culpable por arrastrarles al caos en que se había convertido su vida en tan sólo dos años.  
  
En un impulso les abrazó y se arrepintió de su acción en el momento. Cuando se iba a apartar, recriminándose el no haber seguido a su cabeza, cuatro brazos la rodearon a su vez y se sostuvieron mutuamente.  
  
Probablemente el abrazo sólo duro unos segundos pero los tres estaban más contentos después de éste y, sin palabras, los gemelos cogieron el uniforme nuevo que habían tenido que comprar para venir a terminar sus estudios con la joven y salieron en dirección a los baños, para cambiarse.  
  
Volvieron más alegres, por lo que ella comprendió que habían visto a los demás amigos que se habían trasladado a Londres desde Bulgaria.  
  
Mía – dijo uno de los dos -, todos preguntan por ti. Y hemos oído hablar a esos tres de los que siempre hablabas el año pasado – se puso serio -, parecían preocupados y un poco enfadados, al menos dos de ellos.  
  
Sí – corroboró el otro -, aunque no parecían tan preocupados antes de que nos oyeran - murmuró sombrío para sí.  
  
Ella le había oído y no se sorprendió de lo que había escuchado. Sabía que esto iba a pasar desde el mismo momento en que decidió estudiar fuera de Hogwarts durante un año. Estarían un poco molestos con ella por su silencio pero estaba segura de que en cuanto la vieran, la perdonarían y todo sería como antes, o eso esperaba.  
  
Vio cómo el gemelo que había hablado primero le pegaba un codazo al otro y cómo éste se retorcía disimuladamente.  
  
Les sonrió, ocultando el dolor de su corazón.  
  
No importa – les aseguró.  
  
¿Qué dices? – se enfadó el gemelo aún con la mano sobre las costillas -, están siendo infantiles. Es tu vida, no la de ellos.  
  
Lo entiendo, de verdad – insistió restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa fingida.  
  
Hermione – llamó el otro -, no digas que les entiendes porque no tienen razón. Tú lo sabes y ellos también. Es cuestión de tiempo que lo acepten.  
  
Y si no lo aceptan – intervino el primero – no te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros, a los otros y sólo es un año más.  
  
Una sonrisa verdadera asomó a los ojos de la chica ante el descaro del gemelo, que se comportaba como el rey del tren, como mínimo.  
  
Supongo que tienes razón – cedió dejando que la sonrisa asomara también a sus labios -, si no lo aceptan, ellos se lo pierden, ¿no?  
  
Por supuesto que sí – afirmaron pasando cada uno un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y situándose a los dos lados -, a partir de ahora seremos tus guardaespaldas, como el año pasado.  
  
La risa sacudió el delgado cuerpo de la joven al recordar el año anterior y lo que ellos llamaban su "servicio de seguridad personal" o "sersegper".  
  
Tendré que empezar a comprar ingredientes para pociones curativas y antídotos.  
  
¿Qué? – exclamaron a la vez -, ¿curarás a nuestras vícti... a los malos? – preguntaron con cara de horror -, ¿qué sería lo próximo si te permitiéramos hacerlo? – bromeó el de la derecha -, ¿enamorarte del enemigo? – terminó el otro con una carcajada.  
  
La chica permaneció esta vez callada, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos y las mejillas brillantes, sopesando una escena en la que se declaraba totalmente enamorada de Lord Voldemort o, todavía peor, de un Malfoy. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar los pensamientos absurdos que eran tan frecuentes en la compañía de los gemelos.  
  
¿No os olvidáis de algo? – preguntó divertida.  
  
Deja que lo piense... no – respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.  
  
Espera – interrumpió el otro -, es verdad que olvidábamos a cierto compatriota búlgaro... - dejó de hablar al notar como había desaparecido la sonrisa de su hermano.  
  
Oh, sí – resopló con tono sarcástico -, Vicky – continuó secamente -, nuestro jugador de quidditch profesional favorito – se burló -, un pájaro en el aire y una roca inestable en tierra. Pero ese no cuenta – continuó con un movimiento displicente -, el pobre casi no sabía ni hablar búlgaro conmigo, así que su actuación en inglés contigo...  
  
No digas eso – le reprochó la chica -, él me quería, lo sabes, Jared, así que no le menosprecies.  
  
No ha venido, ¿verdad? – replicó encogiéndose de hombros -, y ya no estáis juntos, ¿no es cierto?, pues no le defiendas.  
  
No hemos roto – protestó la chica -, nos hemos dado tiempo, por la distancia. Un lazo inestable habría destrozado nuestra relación – explicó triste -. Y, si no ha venido, es porque tiene entrenamientos con el equipo.  
  
No habéis durado ni un año – le recordó Jared – y tú lo dejaste todo para ir a Durmstrang, mientras que él... no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo. Podía jugar en el equipo que quisiese, y lo sabes.  
  
No dejé nada, sólo lo puse en espera – argumentó ignorando el último comentario.  
  
No nos mientas – le interrumpió el otro -, lo dejaste. Casi ni escribías a tus antiguos amigos porque él te lo pidió.  
  
Y no es que lo merecieran, tampoco – aclaró Jared.  
  
Y todo eso, ¿para qué? Unos minutos cada día.  
  
Porque el señor estrella tenía entrenamiento y que estudiar para graduarse – volvió a apuntar Jared.  
  
Resumiendo – siguió el otro, imperturbable ante las interrupciones de su gemelo.  
  
Que tampoco te merecía y estarás mejor con nosotros – terminó Jared, orgulloso.  
  
La risa agitó los hombros de la chica cuando, con expresión solemne, terminaron de hablar los dos. Intentó reprimirla con una mano sobre su boca pero le fue imposible y estalló en carcajadas, apoyándose en el gemelo que se encontraba a su derecha.  
  
Jared – suspiró cuando logró controlar su risa -, no le culpes sólo a él. Si no funcionó fue por errores de los dos.  
  
No lo creo – replicó displicentemente -, estuve allí contigo, ¿recuerdas? Además...  
  
Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y los tres se giraron hacia el sonido. La chica se tensó al ver en el marco de la puerta a dos chicos, uno pelirrojo, muy alto y con los ojos, azules, fijos en ella, y uno moreno, con gafas, ojos verdes entrecerrados en su dirección y un espeso flequillo.  
  
Hola – saludó, tras una casi imperceptible inspiración impresionada, la chica -. Cuánto tiempo ¿no?  
  
¿Perdona? – interrogó el moreno.  
  
¿Tú? – exclamó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos -. ¿Hola? ¿eso es todo? – preguntó con una postura indignada y amenazadora -, te vas un año con un novio estúpido – ignoró el dolor que vislumbró en los ojos de la joven y continuó, mientras por los ojos del moreno cruzaba un destello de reconocimiento -, nos dejas aquí, sin despedirte, casi no nos escribes y, cuando nos ves, dices ¿hola?  
  
Sí que os escribí – protestó ella -, pero no respondisteis a ninguna carta.  
  
¿Responder a qué? – intervino el moreno con una mueca de desdén -, ¿qué había que decir ante tu decisión, que ya estaba tomada? Dijiste: me voy, y no escuchaste a nadie más, ¿cierto?  
  
Y con Víctor Krum, claro – retomó Ron con sarcasmo -, el novio perfecto, rico, atento, no era guapo precisamente, pero eso no importa, ¿verdad? – notó como los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa -, un buen partido para una sangresucia.  
  
Ante esto, la joven abrió los ojos impactada y, agachando la cabeza, sollozó mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban. Sus dos amigos miraron amenazadores a los dos intrusos mientras estrechaban el abrazo en torno a la chica.  
  
¿Y quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Harry sin haber dicho nada a su amigo por sus palabras -, ¿ya nos has sustituido?¿o son el reemplazo de Vicky?  
  
Ni una palabra más, estrella – ordenó uno de los gemelos con voz fría y amenazadora.  
  
La fama no lo es todo, ¿verdad Potter? – inquirió el otro -, ¿qué es lo que has hecho en tu vida para creértelo tanto?¿perder a tus padres? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras y, viendo que eso le había dolido, profundizó en la herida -, eso debe ser una bendición. No pueden ver lo que eres ahora.  
  
Y tú, pelirrojo – continuó el otro -, ¿tanto te frustra no tener dinero y sí una caterva de hermanos que ahora crees estar por encima de Hermione? Por lo que he oído sólo os falta un squib para disfrutar de la total variedad, pues tenéis incluso a un elfo doméstico trabajando en el ministerio, un tal ¿Percy? pero no llega el dinero para toda tu familia – imprimió un tono despectivo a la palabra familia haciendo una mueca -. Pensé que como "amigos" suyos – comentó haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigos -, sabríais algo de lo que ha pasado este año.  
  
Salid de aquí antes de que perdamos el control, enanos – ordenaron mirándoles desde sus 1'90 -, y si volvemos a cruzarnos sacad vuestras varitas o acabareis en el hospital.  
  
Los dos chicos retrocedieron ante la mirada de los gemelos y, comprendiendo de qué colegio venían y en qué estaban especializados, salieron por la puerta con algo de temor y un aire de culpabilidad al observar la figura sollozante de Hermione en los brazos de uno de los gemelos.  
  
Cuando se fueron, dejando la puerta abierta, Jared se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de la joven.  
  
Tranquila – susurró acariciándole el pelo -, ya se han ido. No dejaremos que se vuelvan a acercar, no te preocupes.  
  
Bueno – suspiró el otro -, ya tenemos dos enemigos.  
  
Lo siento – sollozó -, es culpa mía.  
  
No, es culpa de ellos. Pero a ellos no les darás pociones curativas ni antídotos, ¿está claro? – bromeó y ordenó a la vez.  
  
Sí – contestó con una risita sollozante y un intento de sonrisa en la cara mojada.  
  
Bien – le quitó suavemente las lágrimas de la cara y le dedicó una suave sonrisa -, ahora vamos a ir al baño, vas a quitarte esas lágrimas y vas a lucir una gran sonrisa porque vas con nosotros, los dos chicos más guapos que hayan pisado Hogwarts – sonrió en respuesta a la débil sonrisa de su amiga, poniéndose serio de nuevo -. No vas a dejar ver a nadie que esas dos ratas que acaban de salir te han herido, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Sí – repitió ella, muy seria y con tono decidido -, pero vosotros iréis conmigo – ordenó, casi preguntó, con un brillo inseguro en sus ojos marrones -. He bajado la guardia porque pensaba que eran como antes, pero eso ya no volverá a pasar.  
  
Por supuesto que no– afirmó el otro -, y no nos separaremos de ti, no te preocupes, somos tus sersegpers, ¿recuerdas? – bromeó dándole golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
El bufido del gato de Hermione les sobresaltó y observaron con sorpresa cómo éste se levantaba de un salto del asiento en el que estaba descansando y miraba a la puerta.  
  
Los tres pasajeros siguieron la dirección de la mirada del gato y suspiraron de alivio al encontrarla vacía. Sin embargo, pronto oyeron pasos ligeros que venían en su dirección y la chica castaña se desprendió de los brazos de los gemelos y se colocó de espaldas a la puerta mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se arreglaba utilizando el cristal de la ventana como espejo.  
  
Los dos gemelos cruzaron miradas y se sentaron cada uno en los asientos enfrentados al lado de Hermione, preparados para saltar sobre el intruso a la menor señal de hostilidad que demostrara ante su amiga.  
  
Resignados, comprendieron que, seguramente, ahora conocerían a lo más selecto de las amistades de su amiga y, quizá, entenderían su preocupación sobre las reacciones que iban a tener al verla de nuevo. Pese a todo lo que habían escuchado contar a su amiga, no tenían una buena opinión de los antiguos amigos de ésta pues no le habían visto recibir más que un par de cartas, una de ellas de sus padres.  
  
El año anterior, en Durmstrang, lo había pasado mal, sobretodo porque había descubierto cosas sobre su familia de las que no informó a casi nadie, lo que le había valido burlas y desprecios por parte de casi todos los alumnos de la institución. Los profesores, típicos de la vieja escuela, no se preocuparon por la integración de una joven que provenía del mundo muggle, aunque ésta tuviera otros orígenes que había mantenido en secreto o fuese la novia de una famosa mundialmente estrella de quidditch.  
  
Ellos dos, junto con el grupo que se habían formado en el colegio, siendo de los pocos que se pagaban el internado en sexto curso (los demás se aparecían en sus casas familiares a partir de tercero debido a las leyes búlgaras), la habían adoptado casi como a una hermana pequeña, cuidando de ella y ayudándola con los problemas que le surgían en la asignatura de Artes Oscuras, pues no la había dado nunca.  
  
Ciertamente, ahora la conocían mejor de lo que podría llegar a hacerlo el tal Víctor Krum, que sólo se permitía hablar con ella un par de minutos al día, alegando la diferencia de cursos y sus entrenamientos. El comportamiento que mostró éste, a juicio de los hermanos, fue despreciable y mezquino, pues obligó a su novia a trasladarse a un ambiente totalmente diferente y cruel, ignorando más tarde todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella.  
  
Como los hermanos mayores que se habían autoproclamado, Jared y Dereck Leyster, la habían consolado y aconsejado sobre su relación, optando como medida desesperada recordarle la existencia de una vida en Londres que había dejado y en la necesidad de que la retomara si Krum dejaba Durmstrang y cualquier otro tipo de estudio a favor del quidditch.  
  
Vivir aferrada a una relación idealizada sólo haría más doloroso el final y, si de verdad debía funcionar, siempre podían retomarlo cuando madurasen los dos. Tal y como pudieron comprobar esta decisión de volver a Londres le había dolido más a Hermione que a su novio, quien, concentrado como estaba, en su futuro en el deporte de escobas, sólo le dio la razón y le comentó que se volverían a ver cuando ella aclarase sus sentimientos, buscando mientras tanto una chica entre las enemigas de la joven.  
  
La reacción del jugador no había asombrado a ninguno, excepto a Hermione, y fue lo que determinó a la chica a huir de Durmstrang, el escenario de su mayor humillación, de vuelta a lo que ella denominaba el hogar, es decir, Londres y Hogwarts.  
  
Por supuesto, como las nuevas constantes de la vida de la joven, la acompañaron en su reinserción en la sociedad londinense, pese a las protestas de la chica, que insistía en que no tenían porqué hacerlo.  
  
El espectáculo de que habían sido testigos en el tren, sin embrago, les había convencido de que a ese colegio les faltaban algunas personas que pararan los pies a los antiguos compañeros de su joven amiga.  
  
Mientras los gemelos se mantenían silenciosos hundidos en sus reflexiones y Hermione se quitaba todo indicio que pudiese conducir a la conclusión de que había llorado, los pasos que habían oído se acercaron directamente a su compartimento, pues era el último del tren y sólo se podía llegar hasta allí por propia voluntad. La curiosidad o el accidente no eran motivos o excusas suficientes para llegar hasta allí y por eso lo habían elegido.  
  
¿Hola? – preguntó una voz familiar.  
  
¡Liss! – exclamó Hermione mirando emocionada a la chica que se asomaba por la puerta -. ¡Has venido!  
  
Hermi – suspiró aliviada la joven, abrazándose a la castaña -, te he buscado por todo el tren. ¿No había otro sitio más lejos? – se indignó la chica rubia, alta y de ojos verdes -, y, ¿acaso dudabas de que viniera? – preguntó curiosa.  
  
Ya no sabía qué pensar – reconoció -, pero me alegro de que hayas venido.  
  
Y yo de haber venido – sonrió alegre -, hola chicos – saludó a los otros dos pasajeros que la veían con una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione se abrazó a ella como si fuera su osito de peluche personal y se sentó al lado de Jared, arrastrando a la recién llegada consigo sin que ésta emitiese ninguna protesta.  
  
¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó más seria al ver que su amiga no se separaba de ella.  
  
Ha habido un percance con dos de sus antiguos compañeros – respondió Dereck rápidamente -, al parecer, todavía no perdonan que se fuera un año al extranjero.  
  
Dejemos el tema – ordenó la aludida sin soltar el brazo de la chica rubia -, no vamos a pensar en ninguno de esos dos egoístas.  
  
Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas, comunicándose lo que no podían decir en voz alta, y la recién llegada ardió de furia al entender que había sido más grave de lo que daban a entender las palabras de su amiga.  
  
Se fijó en la cara de la chica sentada junto a ella y distinguió las marcas de haber estado llorando, pese a que había hecho todo lo posible por disimularlas. Los ojos un poco rojos e hinchados, la respiración aún un poco entrecortada, el cabello liso despeinado... Eran señales que ella estaba acostumbrada a reconocer.  
  
¿Han venido también los demás? – le estaba preguntando con gesto mimoso.  
  
Claro – disimuló ella, prometiéndose interrogar a los gemelos en privado y elaborar una minuciosa venganza -, han venido todos.  
  
Tampoco somos tantos – refunfuñó Dereck, ganándose miradas de reproche de las dos chicas y una divertida de su hermano.  
  
¿Snake también? – inquirió ansiosa Hermione.  
  
¿Qué importa Snake? – preguntó molesto Jared, obteniendo miradas divertidas de su hermano y de Liss y siendo ignorado totalmente por Hermione, que estaba atenta a la respuesta de su amiga.  
  
Sí, Snake también ha venido. Creo que me venía siguiendo pero como está probando hechizos nuevos que se le ocurrieron en vacaciones puede que haya tomado rehenes para experimentar – comentó con una mueca de exasperación.  
  
¿Hechizos nuevos? – se interesaron de inmediato los gemelos -, ¿cuáles? ¿has visto alguno?¿son útiles? – bombardearon a su nueva fuente de información con semblante ansioso.  
  
Sí a todo, queridos – se oyó desde la puerta -. Son nuevos y muy útiles. Perfectos, de hecho, igual que yo.  
  
¡Snake! – exclamaron Hermione y los gemelos.  
  
A sus órdenes – respondió un chico un poco alto, pelirrojo y con los ojos dorados, luciendo una sonrisita satisfecha y prepotente mientras se frotaba las uñas de la mano izquierda, fingiendo examinarlas atentamente después -, sobretodo a las de las damas, por supuesto – terminó mirando fijamente a Hermione.  
  
Las carcajadas de Liss al ver la cara de asco de su amigo Jared ante las palabras del recién llegado resonaron por todo el vagón, y la chica se mordió los labios avergonzada al darse cuenta de que los ojos de sus amigos estaban fijos en ella, mirándola sorprendidos.  
  
Perdón – susurró enrojeciendo.  
  
Querida – le indicó el pelirrojo con reproche -, acabas de quitarle todo el estilo a mi entrada.  
  
Lo sé – reconoció con una risita -, no he podido evitarlo.  
  
Bueno – se resignó -, supongo que no me queda más remedio que olvidarme del mundo del espectáculo si estás tú entre público – su expresión era tan exagerada que todos rieron, ganándose una mirada burlona de su amigo – y ahora, amigos míos, dejadme que os muestre mis nuevos inventos, que, al ser nuevos, son legales, os lo recuerdo – dijo sonriendo con satisfacción y un poco sádicamente.  
  
Les doy de tiempo límite, como mucho, dos meses – comentó Liss a su amiga.  
  
¡Disculpa! Olvidas que somos nuevos, me parece – protestó Snake -, aquí no nos conoce nadie...  
  
Así que no sabrán dónde buscar – terminó Jared con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo con vosotros – oyeron una voz susurrante y sombría -, no sabrán dónde buscar... hasta que abráis la boca y os delatéis.  
  
¡Frank! - exclamó Liss - ¡menos mal que has venido! Tienes que controlarle mejor. Va a meterse en problemas, y caeremos todos con él, como siempre.  
  
Lo siento, Lissette – se disculpó el chico rubio y de ojos verdes que estaba apoyado en el marco -, estaba con Joan, no tenía ganas de perder más tiempo.  
  
Oh – suspiró Snake con una mueca burlona -, estoy emocionado, de verdad – remarcó al ver las caras de incredulidad de sus amigos -, ¿dónde has dejado a tu enamorada?  
  
Comprando – respondió escuetamente volviendo a bajar la voz.  
  
¿Aquí? – se asombró Hermione - ¿aquí hay tiendas?  
  
¿Importaría eso con Joan? – susurró Snake, burlón.  
  
No intervengas – amenazó con los ojos el chico rubio al oírle.  
  
Al ver la expresión maliciosa que cruzó las caras de sus otros amigos cuando comprendieron lo susceptible que estaba su compañero, Hermione cruzó una mirada inteligente con la chica sentada a su lado y ambas comenzaron una charla trivial, hablando sobre el tiempo y las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, esperando la aparición de la pelirroja que faltaba en su grupo o una disminución de la tensión de Frank, que mantenía una lucha de miradas con el pelirrojo.  
  
El tiempo pasó más rápido cuando Jared y Dereck intervinieron, preguntando al pelirrojo por sus nuevos inventos y hechizos. La conversación, tan limitada como hablar de quidditch en opinión de Hermione, derivó, claramente a sus nuevos compañeros y, al surgir el tema de los dos chicos que habían pasado a verla, Hermione escondió sus sentimientos y pensamientos detrás de la máscara de hielo que había perfeccionado durante ese año.  
  
La aparición de la chica pelirroja desvió de nuevo el tema y, aparentemente, quedó olvidado por todos.  
  



	2. Ginny

Capítulo dos: Ginny  
  
Acababan de bajar del tren cuando un grito agudo les sobresaltó. Inmediatamente los dos gemelos se colocaron junto a su amiga castaña mientras los otros cuatro chicos se ponían por parejas en posición de ataque.  
  
Asombrados y desconcertados, vieron como una chica pelirroja, probablemente un poco menor que ellos, pasaba corriendo a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Desviaron la mirada al oír unas carcajadas y se fijaron en un chico rubio, alto, y con aire orgulloso, que seguía con malicia la carrera de la pelirroja. A su lado, de pie, se encontraban dos chicos, casi tan anchos como altos y con cara de incertidumbre, como si no comprendieran qué pasaba exactamente a su alrededor.  
  
"¡Malfoy!" exclamó con disgusto Hermione al darse cuenta quién era el chico que se reía y, por tanto, quién había salido corriendo.  
  
El rubio dejó de reír poco a poco y clavó sus ojos, fríamente, en quien le había interrumpido. La observó durante unos segundos sin expresión y, cuando un brillo de reconocimiento cruzó su mirada, sonrió de manera maliciosa.  
  
"La sangresucia, ¿no es así?" afirmó más que preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. "Una verdadera sorpresa. ¿Dónde te has metido este tiempo, guapa?" preguntó mirándola con descaro.  
  
"Malfoy, supongo" interrumpió Snake al ver la mirada furiosa de su amiga y de Jared.  
  
"Sí" confirmó mirando con un poco de desprecio el pelo pelirrojo del que le hablaba, "¿y tú?¿otro pariente pobre de los Weasley?" dijo sarcástico.  
  
"No" dijo secamente, "un Snayder. ¿Te suenan?" sonrió satisfecho cuando vio la cara impresionada de los tres que estaban frente a él, pese a que Malfoy pronto recuperó la compostura. "La próxima vez, querido, entérate de con quién hablas antes de abrir la boca" cortó enfatizando el querido y haciendo que sonase como un insulto.  
  
"No me impresionas" mintió con aplomo, "y menos si te rodeas de" dudó un momento, torciendo los labios en un gesto de asco "basura."  
  
Varias miradas le atravesaron y cinco manos apretaron con fuerza sus varitas, dispuestos a darle su merecido al arrogante chico que les sonreía en un gesto victorioso. Hermione apretó los labios, pensando en cuán diferente había imaginado su vuelta a Hogwarts. Tensó su mano alrededor de la varita, preparada para la lucha, y sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.  
  
Giró la cabeza, incómoda ante la idea de haber perdido casi totalmente el autocontrol que la caracterizaba, y se encontró con los ojos tranquilos de su amiga pelirroja. Ésta sacudió la cabeza, negando los pensamientos agresivos que estaba segura pasaban por la cabeza de su amiga y habló suavemente.  
  
"No merece la pena" explicó ante los ojos castaños que se clavaban en los suyos, "ya lo sabéis" comentó paseando los ojos por el grupo, que se había girado un poco para ver que pasaba tras ellos y clavándolos en la cara de su novio, exigiendo su apoyo.  
  
"Joan tiene razón" Frank detectó un brillo burlón en los ojos del Snayder, pero le ignoró, continuando hacia el chico rubio con su voz más oscura, "pero yo me encargaré de solucionar nuestros problemas comunes, aunque en otro momento más... conveniente."  
  
Ante el tono persuasivo de su amigo, el grupo dio la espalda al trío del rubio, y se dirigió hacia el hombre más alto de todos los presentes, a quien reconocieron como Hagrid, personaje frecuente en las historias de la chica londinense durante su estancia en Bulgaria.  
  
Oyeron a sus espaldas las risas maliciosas del rubio y su pavoneo ante los amigos que le acompañaban y nuevamente tuvieron que controlar sus temperamentos, un poco temerosos de hacerse una reputación antes de poder actuar cómo era normal con ellos.  
  
Para Hermione había sido una auténtica prueba pues, desde hacía casi dos años, nadie se había atrevido a dirigirle una mala palabra o un comentario desagradable, salvo en contadas ocasiones, y había perdido mucho del autocontrol del que hacía gala en su anterior etapa de Hogwarts. Comprendió por fin, tras un verano pensando en su vuelta a "casa" y habiéndolo idealizado todo, que no iba a ser el sendero de rosas que había imaginado.  
  
En cambio, para sus amigos, el reencuentro del que habían sido testigos, había sido una verdadera ofensa a su sensibilidad y un duro golpe a su orgullo.  
  
Por las historias que les había contado su amiga tenían una ligera idea de cómo eran los estudiantes del, para ellos, nuevo colegio y habían desechado completamente sus prejuicios por acompañarla en esta huida de Durmstrang. Sin embargo, y a su pesar, los prejuicios estaban levantándose más fuertes que nunca y estaban deseosos de conocer al resto de estudiantes y comprobar si todos eran tan cerrados y desagradables como los que habían conocido.  
  
A causa de la naturaleza de su antiguo colegio, no habían convivido en ningún momento con nadie en contacto con los muggles y, a la llegada de Hermione, les había asaltado un nuevo y curioso mundo que, sorprendentemente, les había gustado e interesado. No sucedía lo mismo con el Londres mágico, y no les estaba gustando nada la sensación.  
  
Desde el principio, cuando su amiga les había introducido en el Londres mágico, concretamente al callejón Diagon, por la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, se habían sentido decepcionados. La imaginación de su amiga o, en todo caso su forma de ver siempre el lado bueno a todo, les había inducido a pensar que todo era igual o mejor que en Bulgaria. Se habían equivocado.  
  
El bar que les había servido de entrada estaba sucio y desordenado y, pese a las sonrisas del dueño, se habían sentido incómodos ante las miradas fijas del resto de clientes. La sensación de sentirse observados, confirmada al mirar alrededor, no les resultaba conocida, pues en su país la privacidad era algo preciado y era extremadamente descortés mirar fijamente a una persona o realizar comentarios en voz baja frente a desconocidos.  
  
En muchas ocasiones, faltas de educación como las que había detectado en Inglaterra, daban pie a furiosas discusiones que terminaban en duelos. Ocasionalmente los duelos terminaban con una invitación a una ronda de cervezas (o algo más fuerte) y una declaración eterna de amistad pero, en la mayoría de los casos, se terminaba detenido por los aurores en prisiones temporales que se asemejaban mucho a los calabozos medievales sobre los que a los muggles les gustaba fantasear.  
  
Por supuesto, éstas no estaban controladas por dementores. Esas criaturas se reservaban para prisiones de alta seguridad y eran supervisadas cada cierto tiempo. Debido a todo esto, los seis chicos que se habían trasladado a Londres, empezaban a sentirse incómodos, extranjeros y, sobretodo, ofendidos.  
  
Llegaron siguiendo a Hermione hasta Hagrid, que por su altura y por lo que habían oído, era un semigigante. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar en el problema de la agresividad que se le suponía habitual, pese a que su amiga afirmaba que estaba completamente enfocada en animales peligrosos, ni de retroceder ante sus fervientes gestos de afecto, cuando los enormes brazos del desconocido se apretaron alrededor de los seis, dando la impresión de estar aprisionados por bandas de acero.  
  
El contacto, pese a saberlo bienintencionado y absolutamente tradicional en el pais, les hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, incómodos, o mirar a su amiga, que se reía, suplicando su ayuda. No estaban acostumbrados a los gestos públicos de afecto y, por su educación no les gustaba ni darlos, ni recibirlos. Según su punto de vista, el afecto no es tanto lo que se dice y se muestra en público, que bien puede ser fingido, como lo que se demuestra dentro del grupo de los implicados, en privado.  
  
La costumbre de actuar, reflexionando antes, en vez de deshacerse entre palabras vacías, estaba bien implantada en su sociedad, pese a que en las altas esferas se utilizaban máscaras con las que ocultar sus sentimientos y palabras vacías, necesarias en la complicada política con las que regían sus vidas como miembros de familias importantes.  
  
"¡Hagrid!" exclamó Hermione al ver las caras de incomodidad de sus compañeros "te recuerdo que vienen de Bulgaria y el afecto allí se guarda para demostrarlo en privado."  
  
El semigigante separó inmediatamente los brazos de los amigos de su antigua alumna y les miró, con semblante un poco avergonzado y una tímida sonrisa.  
  
"Lo siento, chicos. No me acordaba de vuestro origen y creo que os he tratado como si os conociera de siempre. Pero sois muy importantes para Hermione, así que, como dicen, los amigos de mis amigas son mis amigos" terminó riendo en voz alta y con sentimiento.  
  
"Estamos encantados de conocerle, señor Hagrid" cumplió debidamente Joan, moviendo ligeramente su cabello pelirrojo y rogando porque al gran hombre no se le ocurriera volver a abrazarla.  
  
"No hace falta que me trates con formalidad, pequeña" comentó tiernamente, inconsciente del relámpago de ira que brilló por un momento en los ojos de su interlocutora, "es más, espero que todos vengáis algún día a visitarme a la cabaña."  
  
"Por supuesto que iremos, señor...eh... Hagrid" contestó, posando una mano en el hombro de su novia, Frank" aunque creo que no hemos sido debidamente presentados" comentó intentando no herir al extraño amigo de la castaña.  
  
"No hace falta" desechó moviendo la mano, sin entender la indirecta que escondían las palabras del chico, "pero tendréis que subiros a una de las barcas, y como no os deis prisa, no podréis ir juntos. Recordad que sólo hay espacio para cuatro por bote."  
  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego se volvieron al unísono e dirección a su amiga inglesa que se removió, sin estar acostumbrada a que sus amigos la mirasen fijamente.  
  
"No os preocupéis" ordenó decidida, "iré con alguien que conozca y nos reuniremos después de que os seleccionen" cuando levantó la cabeza para comprobar que estuviesen de acuerdo se encontró con las miradas escépticas aún fijas en ella y la ira que llevaba latente desde el encuentro con sus antiguos compañeros de casa se desbordó. "No me miréis como si tuviera cuatro años" siseó con los dientes apretados y los ojos oscurecidos, "sé cuidarme bien sola y ni siquiera Valendra tuvo permiso para seguirme aquí."  
  
Las miradas escépticas de sus amigos cambiaron y se dulcificaron y Lissette se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, comprendiendo que, incluso siendo quien era, su amiga tenía un límite.  
  
La atención de Hermione se desvió de la ira que hervía en su sangre a su amiga y, lentamente, recuperó la compostura. Cuando se sintió dueña de sí misma de nuevo, se separó de los brazos de la chica, avergonzada de lo que había pasado y recriminándose la explosión de carácter.  
  
Miró a sus otros amigos y, en vez de hallar enfado o rechazo, como esperaba, halló la comprensión que le habían brindado cada vez que su necesidad de nadar era irreprimible y su frustración salía al exterior. Ante sus, cada vez más frecuentes, escapadas a los grandes baños o a la sala de música, sus amigos habían sido pacientes y habían comprendido su necesidad, cubriendo sus ausencias frente a los profesores y otros alumnos.  
  
Para ellos, había sido casi imposible, al principio, entender su verdadera naturaleza y su capacidad de adaptación había sido sometida a una difícil prueba cuando se encontraron que, además, llegaba desde el mundo muggle y, por si fuera poco, precedida por los rumores que la relacionaban con "el niño que vivió". Les estaría eternamente agradecida por su comprensión y por su apoyo, también, en el caso de su noviazgo con Krum.  
  
"Perdonadme" suplicó con los ojos húmedos. "He vuelto a perder el control."  
  
"Hace mucho que no has podido nadar con libertad y, mucho menos, tocar algo de música, y te entendemos" tranquilizó uno de los gemelos con una suave sonrisa. "No has hecho nada malo."  
  
"Pero yo..."  
  
"No hay nada que disculpar, querida" cortó Snake con una sonrisa, "pero en cuanto lleguemos a ese castillo vas a ir directa al baño más grande que tengan y vas a nadar durante un par de horas, ¿entendido?"  
  
Hermione aún titubeó unos segundos antes de asentir ligeramente.  
  
"Entonces os veré cuando os seleccionen" frunció el ceño, recordando la tensa situación que se respiraría en su mesa, "¿creéis que podríamos sentarnos en otra mesa que no sea la de Gryffindor?"  
  
"No creo que haya ningún problema. Tampoco nos afectan sus normas, al menos no tanto, ya que venimos de Durmstrang, y no pueden prohibir la amistad, ¿no?" el tono de duda de su amiga más tranquila le arrancó una sonrisa disipando las sombras que habían cubierto sus ojos de nuevo.  
  
"No, no pueden. Os veo en Hogwarts."  
  
Y agitando la mano, con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara, marchó hacia los carruajes que esperaban a sus pasajeros en fila, algunos incompletos y otros totalmente vacíos.  
  
Al verse sola, sin los amigos que la habían acompañado casi continuamente incluso durante ese verano, Hermione comprendió lo insegura que habría estado ante sus antiguos amigos y agradeció otra vez, en silencio, su presencia, aunque se encontrasen a casi una hora de distancia en ese momento.  
  
Se asomó a uno de los primeros carruajes y vio caras conocidas, saludó con una sonrisa rápida a Luna Lovegood, Lisa Turpin y Anna Habbot, que se encontraban inmersas en una animada conversación sobre la influencia de las estrellas en el nuevo curso y en la proximidad de un eclipse de luna. Ambas le respondieron a su saludo con otra sonrisa y la invitaron a sentarse con ellas, pero la castaña les explicó que buscaba a Ginny, la hermana pequeña de su antiguo mejor amigo y la única con la que había mantenido algo de contacto en su estancia en Durmstrang.  
  
"Creo haberla visto pasar llorando" observó Luna con su típica mirada soñadora.  
  
"Sí" afirmó su amiga "así que estará en algún carruaje del final. Siempre quiere estar sola cuando llora, lo tenemos asumido."  
  
"El año pasado la vimos llorando más que antes, ¿verdad Luna?"  
  
"Sí, y eso que ya no está rara cuando Harry se acerca" intervino Lisa.  
  
"Pero estaba sola mucho tiempo."  
  
"Nunca creí que su hermano la dejaría tan sola."  
  
"Tampoco lo esperaba de Harry."  
  
"Pero con las compañías que frecuentan ahora..." terminaron las tres al mismo tiempo.  
  
Y tras una inclinación de cabeza en forma de despedida, regresaron a su conversación sobre estrellas, eclipses y exámenes, sin explicarle a la desconcertada chica que asomaba la cabeza que habían querido decir con su comentario.  
  
Hermione dejó la compañía de las tres chicas con una mueca de amargura al entrever el comportamiento de los que había llamado sus más íntimos amigos. Tras casi dos años sin saber nada de ellos, los cambios que notaba en todas las personas conocidas eran decididamente desagradables y, sobretodo, inesperados.  
  
Ni siquiera ella creía haber cambiado tanto con un cambio de colegio y eso le preocupaba. Mucho.  
  
Siguió caminando, asomando de vez en cuando la cabeza. Encontró a Justin Finch-Fletchey sentado con Ernie McMillan, Seamus y Dean, a Pansy Parkinson, que en contra de lo que esperaba de ella, le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le saludó, preguntándole por su estancia en el colegio extranjero e ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa y desaprobación de Eloise Midgen, Adrian Pucey, del equipo de su casa, y Millicent Bullstrode, que antes de que se fuera se había convertido en la sombra de la chica rubia y en la futura novia de Goyle o de Crabble.  
  
Aún asombrada por el comportamiento de Pansy, al sempiterna novia de Draco Malfoy y prototipo de chica Slytherin, se asomó al antepenúltimo vagón. Y ante sus ojos se desplegó una de las imágenes más desagradable de su corta vida: Ron y Harry en una batalla de besos con Marieta Edgecombe y Cho Chang, respectivamente. Asqueada y comprendiendo los comentarios que le habían dicho, salió del carruaje y caminó sin detenerse hasta el último de todos, confiando en que le hubieran dicho la verdad y estuviese allí Ginny.  
  
Abrió la portezuela y se asomó, evitando la posibilidad de ver otro espectáculo como el que acababa de presenciar y, al ver una figura pelirroja acurrucada en una esquina y oyendo los sollozos que emitía, entró y la abrazó. Notó la tensión en su amiga al sentirse abrazada y decidió ponerle pronto remedio.  
  
"Ginny, soy Hermione, tranquila."  
  
"Mione, ¿qué...?¿qué haces aquí?" dejó de sollozar aunque las palabras aún salían entrecortadas "quiero decir, ¿por qué has vuelto?¿No eras feliz en Bulgaria con Krum? No habréis roto, ¿verdad?"  
  
Ver el semblante preocupado de su amiga la enterneció y le infundió ánimos para contar todo lo que le había pasado en ese tiempo.  
  
"Sí, lo hemos dejado. Pero tú ya sabías que no me fui ahí sólo por él, ya lo sabes."  
  
"No me explicaste nada. Tus cartas eran muy cortas y no decías nada de ti. Sólo de tu novio, aunque lo sospechaba" – la observó fijamente, dubitativa, ya olvidadas las lágrimas –, "¿qué te hizo dejar Hogwarts?"  
  
Dispuesta a contarle la verdad, inspiró profundamente y se armó de valor, ese valor característico de su antigua casa. Aunque antes de empezar se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Susan Bones, una chica rubia, bajita y un poco regordeta, con las mejillas sonrosadas y jadeante.  
  
"¡Ginny!" exclamó sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica castaña "no me dejes así nunca, por favor. Me he muerto del susto al no verte esperándome y he tenido que preguntar incluso a Luna."  
  
"Lo siento" se disculpó con un hilillo de voz, "pero aquí está Hermione y..."  
  
"¡Mía!" gritó envolviéndola en un abrazo "¿cuándo has vuelto?"  
  
"Hace una semana, pero tenía que prepararlo todo."  
  
"¿Por qué has vuelto?" inquirió con la sospecha brillando en sus ojos.  
  
"Porque ya no había nada que me retuviera allí."  
  
"¡Mataré a ese búlgaro!" estalló con la cara roja tras unos segundos de silencio.  
  
"¿Qué?" el semblante de consternación de su amiga la calmó un poco.  
  
"¿No has roto con Krum, entonces?"  
  
"Sí que lo han dejado" intervino Ginny, ya impaciente, "pero no se fue por él, así que tampoco ha vuelto por él "al ver la cara confusa de su amiga se interrumpió un momento, "cállate y que nos lo cuente" ordenó secándose el resto de lágrimas.  
  
"De acuerdo" asintió sentándose enfrente de las otras dos y cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.  
  
Y así empezó Hermione su relato del verdadero motivo de su traslado a Durmstrang y el alejamiento de sus amigos.  
  
Holaaaa!!!!!  
  
Siento no haber escrito enseguida, hay cosas que no se pueden retrasar....  
  
Muchas gracias por el review Zato Ichi, me hizo mucha ilusión :D !!!  
  
A ver, lo de la familia de Hermione sale en el próximo capítulo (intentaré darm prisa xo no prometo nada), sí todos los amigos de Hermione vienen del sexto año de Durmstrang, así que entrarán en 7º, último año, y no, no todos van a quedar en Gryffindor, aunque tendrás que esperar algunos capítulos para ver dónde quedan. Besoooos  
  
Ciaooooo!!!!  
  
Escríbeme más reviews, que se agradecen un montón  
  
ekateryn 


	3. Gente del agua

Capítulo tres: Gente del agua  
  
Era 2 de julio por la mañana. Se oían los pájaros cantar fuera, en el parque que había frente a su casa, y la suave música clásica de su padre en el salón, a través de la puerta. Había estado durmiendo desde que llegó de la estación King Cross, con sus padres, agotada del pesado curso escolar.  
  
Durante el viaje les había contado a sus padres todo, o casi todo, lo que había ocurrido en esos meses fuera de casa, pese a que estaban en contacto continuo por carta con las lechuzas del colegio, y le había extrañado bastante el silencio que mantenía y la tensión que percibía en el aire. Sin embargo, le habían aconsejado dormir hasta que estuviese descansada, pues pronto emprenderían un viaje un poco largo, aunque no le habían dicho a donde.  
  
Con un bostezo y los ojos aún cerrados se levantó perezosamente, dirigiéndose al baño para su ritual de la mañana. Media hora después salió despierta, duchada y lavada dispuesta a empezar el verano.  
  
Sacó sus libros y ordenó sus tareas por orden de importancia y dificultad, seleccionando los temas que debía repasar antes del inicio del siguiente año escolar. Una vez hecho esto y vestida bajó a desayunar, recordándose a sí misma preguntar por el extraño comportamiento de sus padres. Entró en la cocina y saludó con un beso a su madre y con un abrazo cariñoso a su padre que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico y, aparentemente, muy distraído.  
  
"Cariño, te estábamos esperando" comentó su madre, "hay algunas cosas que tenemos que decirte."  
  
"Te lo tendríamos que haber dicho antes pero..."  
  
"Tuviste malos años en el colegio, ¿entiendes?, y tampoco sabíamos cómo te lo tomarías."  
  
"Mamá, papá, ¿qué pasa? Si no me lo habéis dicho hasta ahora tendríais vuestras razones, lo entiendo. No os preocupéis por eso."  
  
"Sí, supongo" confirmó intranquilo su padre. "De todas maneras, me gustaría que nos escuchases atentamente y hasta el final. Después puedes subir a tu habitación a pensar o quedarte aquí y hacer todas las preguntas que quieras."  
  
"Puedes interrumpirnos siempre que tengas dudas, ¿sí?"  
  
"Sí" dijo segura de sí misma aunque un poco desconcertada por las palabras de sus padres.  
  
"Bien, veamos" su madre cruzó una mirada con su padre insegura "sí, a ver, ¿qué sabes de la gente del agua?" preguntó casi en un suspiro.  
  
"La gente del agua... son también conocidos como "sirenas", "selkies" y "merrows". Hay gente del agua por todo el mundo, pero varían en apariencia. Sus prácticas y costumbre tienen un halo de misterios similar al que rodea a los centauros, aunque los magos que han aprendido sirenio hablan de comunidades sumamente organizadas. Como los centauros, la gente del agua rechazó el estatus de "seres" en favor de la clasificación de "criaturas".  
  
El pueblo de la gente del agua más antiguo se sitúa en Grecia. Es allí donde están las sirenas de la literatura y pintura. Luego están los selkies, en Escocia y los merrows, en Irlanda, que son más feos, pero todos aman la música.  
  
Sé que en el lago de Hogwarts hay selkies, les vi de cerca en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y tenían la piel cetrina, el pelo verde oscuro, los dientes partidos y los ojos eran amarillos."  
  
"Bien" comentó la mujer, "¿has leído algo más en la biblioteca?"  
  
"Lo intenté" confesó con un suspiro de frustración "pero cada vez que intentaba coger el único libro de sirenas que había siempre lo tenía otra persona. Y después lo olvidé. Lo siento, ¿era importante?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Bastante" confirmó su padre acariciando su pelo enmarañado, "pero todas las dudas que tengas, te las responderemos."  
  
El asombro inundó los ojos de la chica, desconcertada al oír que sus padres hablaban tan familiarmente de seres que, definitivamente, eran un verdadero misterio para los magos.  
  
"¿Cómo? Quiero decir, ¿por qué sabéis...?"  
  
"Todo a su tiempo. Por ahora déjanos hablar a nosotros, al menos un poco" terminó el hombre con una sonrisa.  
  
"Querida, ¿no te extrañó que aceptásemos tan bien el mundo mágico al que pertenecías?" preguntó su madre tras el gesto de impaciencia de la chica.  
  
"Un poco, pero, no sé, pensé que erais más comprensivos de lo normal o algo así" comentó un poco insegura.  
  
Sus padres se rieron, con ganas y verdadera diversión, encantados ante la ingenuidad de su hija.  
  
"¿Y el que no te pidiéramos que hicieras magia cuando estabas en casa?" inquirió sonriente su padre.  
  
"No es un comportamiento normal en un muggle" concluyó ella impaciente, "de acuerdo, pero ¿entonces? ¿qué queréis decirme? Porque no estáis siendo claros."  
  
"Intentábamos suavizarlo un poco" protestó su madre aún con una sonrisa dulce. "Verás, las sirenas, selkies o merrows son de la misma especie, han sufrido muchos cambios entre ellos, pero son de la misma especie. Todos tienen habilidades mágicas, evidentemente diferentes a las de los magos, que surgen en mayor medida al alcanzar la madurez. Si no se educan estas habilidades, se descontrolan y producen cambios de humor y desequilibrios en el individuo."  
  
Decidida a explotar la nueva fuente de información, aunque insólita, y después averiguar cómo es que sus padres sabían tanto de la gente del agua, se concentró en lo que le decían.  
  
"La madurez se alcanza antes o después, según el individuo, aunque a partir de los 16 años es más frecuente. Debido a que antes de esto la magia está inactiva, no se puede empezar a entrenar o a educar."  
  
Hermione asimilaba todo lo que le decían, almacenándolo para una posible necesidad posterior, como con todo lo que oía, leía o estudiaba.  
  
"La magia de la gente de agua es elemental y no requiere la ayuda de una varita, como necesitan los magos. Así como los centauros están en armonía con la naturaleza y se dedican al estudio de las estrellas, la gente del agua se dedican a preservar la armonía y a la música. Muchos de los conjuros de las sirenas están basados en canciones propias y una de las habilidades que despiertan cuando alcanzan la madurez es, ciertamente, el desarrollo de la voz."  
  
"Es conocido incluso por los magos que las sirenas en Grecia atraían con sus canciones a los marineros, llevándolos con ellas y ahogándolos, claro. Muchas de los hechizos de atracción que se utilizaban eran canciones y por eso los relacionaban"intervino su padre.  
  
"Lo entiendo, creo, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"  
  
"Lo que seguro que no sabes, porque no quieren que trascienda es que la gente del agua puede emparejarse con los humanos."  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Con humanos? Pero... quiero decir ¿selkies con humanos?"  
  
"No, querida" la tranquilizó su madre con una mirada de reproche hacia el hombre "los selkies y los merrows no tienen casi posibilidades de que un embarazo con un humano tenga éxito. Generalmente, aunque se produzca, no llega a término."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"No lo sé. Puede que las características sean tan distintas que el cuerpo de la mujer, tanto de las humanas como de las selkies y merrows, rechace al bebé."  
  
"Me da un poco de lástima" confesó Hermione con los ojos tristes "porque si se sabe es porque lo intentaron y no pudieron conseguirlo."  
  
"Sí. Son historias tristes."  
  
"¿Y cómo lo sabéis?" preguntó inquieta y trasladando la mirada a cada uno de sus padres.  
  
"Espera un poco más, que terminemos de explicarte lo más importante" esperó hasta que vio que su hija asentía. "Las sirenas si podían tener hijos con humanos, ¿sabes? y algunos de este tipo de embarazo se terminó, por lo que surgieron humanos con ascendencia sirena y sirenos con ascendencia humana. Según la parte que predominaba, elegían vivir con unos o con otros, en tierra o en el agua."  
  
"¿La gente del mar no les rechazó?"  
  
"No. Eran en parte como ellos y eso ya era suficiente."  
  
"¿Y los humanos?"  
  
"No lo sabían. En aquellos en los que predomina la parte humana no hay diferencias físicas, y muchas veces vivían entre los humanos sin que éstos se percataran. Muchos músicos clásicos eran medio sirenos, aunque tenían su herencia muy diluida, lo que les impedía unir los hechizos a su música."  
  
"¿Por eso escuchas siempre música clásica, papá?"  
  
"En parte. Me parece increíble la belleza de lo que componen. Incluso siendo medio sirenos son verdaderos genios"  
  
"Sin embargo, los medio sirenos tienen un inconveniente fuerte, que les caracteriza."  
  
"¿Cuál?"  
  
"Su necesidad de pareja y de nadar en espacios grandes cada cierto tiempo, pues sino se desequilibran emocionalmente y son muy irascibles"  
  
"¿Nadar? ¿Pareja?"  
  
"Sí. Todas las sirenas y tritones, al alcanzar la pubertad, emprenden la búsqueda de su pareja. El tiempo que tarden en encontrarla no es importante pero el amor que se profesen, así como el poder tanto del uno como del otro y del enlace en sí, marcan el estatus de la pareja dentro de la sociedad."  
  
"Pero si decide vivir en la tierra..."  
  
"Aún así debe ser presentado ante la reina de las sirenas, en Grecia, y recibir su iniciación como tal, al inicio de su madurez. Y la necesidad del agua no desaparece, sólo permanece aletargada durante más tiempo."  
  
"Entiendo" murmuró mientras miles de pensamientos inquietantes aparecían por su mente.  
  
"Te estarás preguntando por qué sabemos todo esto y te lo contamos, ¿no es así?"  
  
"En parte" contestó la chica sin querer creer las suposiciones que se empezaban a formar en su mente.  
  
"Somos parte sirenas" respondió su padre "y, aunque decidimos vivir en tierra como los humanos normales se acerca el inicio de tu madurez y deberemos presentarte ante la reina, en Grecia."  
  
La chica palideció repentinamente y por un momento se sintió incapaz de respirar. El abrazo dulce de los brazos de su madre la confortaron y respiró de nuevo, recobrando el color unos minutos antes de caer desmayada de la silla, sujeta únicamente por su madre, que la miraba preocupada y angustiada, temerosa de que su hija no quisiese aceptarlo y se arriesgase a peligros innecesarios.  
  
Miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su marido y, con una sola mirada, se entendieron, conscientes del dolor que sufriría su hija si no lograban convencerla de aceptar su verdadera naturaleza. Sabían que algunos de los descendientes de sirenas que no habían sido presentados y no habían aprendido a controlar sus habilidades y poderes habían sufrido trastornos de comportamiento y enfermedades mentales que les arrastraban a la locura y no deseaban nada de aquello para su hija.  
  
"¿Crees que lo entenderá?" la voz dulce de su madre inundó la habitación.  
  
"Eso espero" suspiró el hombre, cansado "pero lo haga o no, tiene que aprender a hablar sirenio."  
  
"¿Con quién? No tenemos la suficiente experiencia y nivel como para enseñárselo y, por lo que sabemos, le espera una búsqueda larga."  
  
"Sólo conozco una persona."  
  
"¿Ella?"  
  
"Sí, sería el profesor perfecto, y tampoco perdería clases de magia humana."  
  
"Pero allí no..."  
  
"Puede que le cueste pero no se rendirá."  
  
"Eso espero. Será duro."  
  
"La tendrá a ella si despierta antes de lo previsto."  
  
"Aún así..."  
  
"Algún día tenías que dejarla ir."  
  
"Lo sé, pero todavía es demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera tiene aún los 16."  
  
"Los tendrá para entonces. Y es lo suficiente inteligente para conseguir lo que quiera."  
  
"Mi pequeña" suspiró la mujer acariciando suavemente el cabello castaño y enmarañado de la joven que, desmayada, se apoyaba contra ella.  
  
"Ha crecido demasiado rápido" se quejó su padre.  
  
"No, sólo demasiado lejos..."  
  
Hermione, aun entre las nieblas de la semiinconsciencia, oyó la conversación de sus padres antes de ser absorbida por la oscuridad  
  
························  
  
Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que le habían dado la noticia de su naturaleza y había estado casi todo el tiempo estudiando libros que le habían proporcionado sus padres, intentando que estuviese tranquila, y comentando todo lo que encontraba confuso o incoherente, buscando reconciliar la imagen que tenía de sus padres con la que tenía de las sirenas.  
  
Les pidió que le contaran con lujo de detalles cómo fue su presentación y su búsqueda y quedó ligeramente decepcionada al escuchar que estaba prohibido comentar la presentación frente a quien no la había hecho ya y que su búsqueda había sido corta y previsible, pues habían crecido juntos y, tras dos presentaciones, una seguida de la otra, se habían encontrado, enamorado y, tras el periodo de prueba, enlazado.  
  
Todo el misterio que había imaginado en torno a una búsqueda interminable y una historia de amor que hiciese historia había quedado olvidado y hundido entre las risas de sus padres cuando les comentó sus ideas.  
  
Sin embargo, aunque muchas de sus preguntas quedaban sin respuesta o se aplazaban indefinidamente (para cuando estés a punto de ser presentada), algunas hallaron respuestas que, sinceramente, casi deseaba no escuchar.  
  
"¿Por qué se dice siempre que el período de búsqueda no importa? Digo yo, ¿qué gracia tiene encontrar tu pareja cuando eres tan mayor que no puedes disfrutarlo?" preguntó una de las veces, intrigada tras la lectura de un libro sobre búsquedas fantásticas a través del mundo de varias sirenas en pos de su pareja.  
  
"Esa es una pregunta que puede esperar para cuando..."  
  
"No" interrumpió su padre, severo, "esa es una de las preguntas que no pueden esperar. Influirá fuertemente en su vida, cuanto antes lo sepa mejor. ¿Se lo dices tú o yo?"  
  
"Yo. El tiempo de búsqueda no importa, querida, porque somos inmortales."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Sí. Es una de las características de la gente del mar. Una de las mejor guardadas, siendo sinceros. Nadie debe saberlo, acuérdate, salvo tu pareja, cuando la hayas escogido."  
  
"¿No puedo morir?" preguntó asustada.  
  
"Después de que despierten tus habilidades, no" advirtió su padre.  
  
"Muy difícilmente, en todo caso. Si la pareja es mortal puedes morir de melancolía al perderla. O al recibir algunas maldiciones concretas, aunque no estoy segura de cuales, aparte del Avada Kedavra."  
  
"¿Por qué?" inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"Por la regeneración. Nos regeneramos muy rápido, y salvo un control consciente del proceso, mantenemos la apariencia con la que despiertas."  
  
"Pero vosotros..."  
  
"Lo hicimos conscientemente, querida..."  
  
"Y siempre podemos retomar una apariencia más joven, como la de nuestro despertar."  
  
"¿Cómo?" se interesó rápidamente. Y parpadeó asombrada al ver como ante sus ojos sus padres rejuvenecían hasta parecer de su misma edad.  
  
"¡Es fantástico!" exclamó, calculando en su mente todas las posibilidades que tenía ahora de dedicarse al espionaje o a la investigación.  
  
"¿Sí?" se extrañó su madre, aun sin cambiar su apariencia y, por tanto, con una vocecita más aguda e infantil.  
  
"Oh" se entristeció de nuevo, "pero soy inmortal" vio la comprensión en los ojos de su padre y dulce compasión en los de su madre y se echó a llorar, consciente de que vería vivir y morir a todos aquellos que conociese.  
  
Nuevamente, cuando sólo quedaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts, bajó bostezando a desayunar. Notó tensión en el aire y se preparó para alguna sorpresa desagradable.  
  
"Cariño, te estábamos esperando" Hermione oyó las palabras de su madre y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, reconociendo la situación, "hay una cosa que tenemos que decirte."  
  
"Sabemos que no te va a gustar" intervino su padre, "pero es absolutamente necesario, sino, no haríamos nada que pudiese lastimarte."  
  
"¿Qué pasa ahora?" inquirió secamente, preparándose para sufrir.  
  
"No volverás a Hogwarts" al ver la cara de horror que ponía su hija, el hombre continuó, "al menos, no este año."  
  
"Pero mis estudios, mis amigos, mis..."  
  
"No los dejarás. Seguirás estudiando. Pero necesitarás ayuda cuando despiertes y tienes que aprender a hablar con fluidez el sirenio antes de tu presentación ante la reina."  
  
"¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?"  
  
"No, en Durmstrang"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Tenemos una amiga allí."  
  
"Pero sólo aceptan "sangrelimpios" y... oh" se interrumpió suavemente.  
  
"Criaturas mágicas, sí. Aunque sólo aquellas que son capaces de pensar y entenderse con los humanos."  
  
"¿Y cómo lo explicaré a Ron y a Harry? Si no puedo decirles nada de la gente del agua..."  
  
"Puedes decir que vas allí por Víctor Krum. Te pidió salir, ¿no? Y a ti te gustaba, un poco, al menos."  
  
"Sí, pero ir a Bulgaria por estar con él... No es mi estilo."  
  
"Lo creerán, no te preocupes, pequeña" la tranquilizó su madre.  
  
"¿A Durmstrang?" intentó, casi desesperada, hacer cambiar de opinión a sus padres "¿No puede ser a Beauxbeatons o alguna otra? Al menos sabría hablar con fluidez. Domino el francés pero sé búlgaro y alemán únicamente de escribirme con Víctor..."  
  
"No. Sólo hay una mujer que hable bien el sirenio, esté capacitada para enseñártelo y no interrumpa tus estudios como bruja, y está en Durmstrang. Hemos hablado ya con ella y hoy ha llegado tu carta."  
  
"Por mucho que me duela, cariño" explicó suavemente su madre "es la única solución que hay, así que no hay posibilidad de evitarlo. Te llevaremos al puerto el primer día de septiembre, dentro de una semana." 


	4. Durmstrang

**Disclaimer**: Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers y demás. Todo lo concerniente a costumbres sobre la gente del mar es propiedad mía, menos los nombres, que obviamente son de Rowling y todo lo que aparezca en cualquiera de sus libros.

**Resumido**: lo que reconozcas no es mío y lo demás sí.  
  
**_Resumen:_** Tras una larga estancia en Durmstrang y muchos descubrimientos familiares, Hermione regresa a su hogar en Hogwarts y comprende que las cosas cambian, igual que las personas.

Primero de todo agradecer a **_Camille_****_ Potter_** por dejar review, muxas gracias guapa!!! y recordar a tol mundo q los reviews animan un monton, así q a ver si alguien m lee y m deja reviewww…

Capítulo cuatro: Durmstrang 

El primer día de septiembre, tal como le habían comunicado sus padres, la llevaron hasta el puerto, donde esperaría la llegada del barco hechizado para ocultarlo de los muggles y los nacidos de éstos.

Era sobretodo por el hechizo, realizado hace cientos de años, por lo que no aceptaban a los que no eran descendientes directos de seres con magia en su interior. Era magia antigua y nadie había descubierto la manera de romperlo. Por supuesto tampoco les interesaba especialmente, pues todas las familias de magos puros, aquellas con siglos de antigüedad que no querían ningún posible contacto con el mundo muggle, ingresaban a sus hijos en Durmstrang.

Durante los días anteriores había ido varias veces al Callejón Diagon, con la esperanza de ver a sus dos amigos, que no habían respondido a ninguna de las cuatro cartas que les había enviado intentando explicarles todo lo que tenía permitido. Les había contado que tenía varios motivos para trasladarse, entre ellos el de Víctor Krum, que nuevamente se le había declarado formalmente, al recibir una carta de la chica comentándole que "sucesos recientes le habían descubierto una ascendencia mágica antigua y había preparado el traslado a Durmstrang, para profundizar sus conocimientos en áreas que no se impartían en su antiguo colegio".

Obviamente, Víctor se ofreció a acompañarla desde el puerto, ansioso por explicarle las historias de fantasmas y sirenas que habitaban el mar sobre el que se alzaba el acantilado que servía de base al colegio.

La despedida con sus padres fue emotiva pero Hermione aún se sentía herida por todo lo que había descubierto recientemente. Y sus padres lo notaron, no exigiéndole más de lo que espontáneamente les daba, proporcionándole su propio espacio.

Así que ahora, sentada al lado de Víctor, en la plataforma superior del barco, observaba extasiada las olas que se formaban a su alrededor. Oía cómo su nuevo novio le contaba leyendas relativas a las criaturas marinas y los monstruos que habitaban las aguas, orgulloso y despectivo del gran calamar de Hogwarts.

Notó cómo el movimiento de las olas, el suave sonido del barco cortando las aguas en su avance y la brisa, la arrullaban. Sintió el solo acariciando su piel y agotada por la noche en vela, se apoyó contra su novio con un suspiro. Se conmovió, enternecida, cuando notó la mano del búlgaro acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba palabras de amor en el oído, animándola a dormirse, pues él velaría sus sueños.

Y se durmió, profundamente, arrullada por el mar y el amor.

Se despertó al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Hermione, princesa, despierta" el timbre grave de la voz le pareció tan cálido que se acurrucó más cerca del cuerpo a su lado, "preciosa, abre los ojos. Vamos a llegar enseguida y la entrada no te las puedes perder."

Abrió los ojos lentamente, irguiéndose y sonriendo somnolienta al chico moreno que le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Hola."

"Buenas noches" – dijo acariciándole el pelo cariñosamente. "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Sí" enrojeció al ver a su novio reprimiendo la risa bajo el cielo tachonado de estrellas. "¿Cómo se organiza el colegio?" preguntó intentando desviar la atención de su siesta.

"Como te contaba antes de que cayeras dormida entre mis brazos" comenzó aumentando la mortificación de su novia "Durmstrang separa a sus alumnos por sexo y magia."

"¿Magia?"

"Magia" confirmó "cuanto más poderosa es la magia, más poderosa será la casa a la que irás. Y según el poder de tu magia se te destinará un horario de clases u otro."

"Pero eso no es muy justo."

"Nada en la vida es justo" replicó con un encogimiento de hombros, indiferente.

"¿Cómo son las casas?"

"No lo sé. Al menos no todas. Está prohibida la entrada de los habitantes de una casa a otra que no sea la suya propia, y no te puedo comentar nada de la mía hasta que te seleccionen."

"¿Cómo es la selección, entonces?"

"Muy corta. Te llaman, te hacen un pequeño corte y con una poción identifican tu poder con un color. En teoría pueden salir dorados, plateados y los colores normales, en escala."

"¿En teoría?"

"Sí. Nunca han salido negros, morados o dorados."

"¿Por qué?"

"Demasiados poderosos, llevan mucha magia en la sangre. Son los que salen cuando se le somete a prueba a gente como tu amigo Potter, creo."

"Como Voldemort."

"Sí, herederos de magos muy antiguos y poderosos"

"¿Y cuántas casas hay?"

"Tres. Zyklon, Gewitter y Regen. Desde el plateado al azul oscuro van a Zyklon, desde el azul al rojo a Gewitter y del rosa al blanco a Regen. Pero de vez en cuando el poder de un alumno aumenta y a petición de algun profesor se le somete de nuevo a una prueba. Aunque sólo si antes estaba en algún color límite."

"¿Y el dorado, el negro y el otro?"

"¿El morado?" tras el asentimiento de la castaña continuó "No se han dado casos, aunque supongo que irían a Zyklon."

"¿Ningún caso?"

"No. Aunque creo que se creó un lugar, como casa, pero no se si sobrevive ni su nombre."

"¿No tenéis un libro como el de Hogwarts: Una historia?"

"No, y no es necesario. Sabemos todo lo que hay que saber. Nunca investigues algo que no quiere ser sacado a la luz" cortó bruscamente "¡Mira!" exclamó entusiasmado, olvidada su orden anterior y la ira de la castaña ante ésta "¡la entrada de la sirena!"

"¿Qué?" su pregunta sorprendida fue silenciada por la mano de su novio, que le tapó la boca y le señaló un acantilado que se alzaba misterioso entre la oscuridad nocturna.

"Durmstrang" susurró emocionado "y hoy parece que iremos por la entrada de la sirena."

"¿Sirena?" preguntó también en un susurro.

"Sí, no se muestra, así que nadie sabe si es selky, merrow o una sirena griega, pero escúchala. Es hermosa."

Obedeció, escuchando atentamente los sonidos del mar y, débilmente al principio, más audible después, percibió un canto suave, de una sola persona. Por instinto supo que la canción hablaba sobre una búsqueda fallida y una inmortalidad sin amor y en soledad.

Conmovida y desolada, compartiendo el dolor de la sirena que cantaba solitaria, dejó que las lágrimas que aún retenía desde que supo qué era bajasen libres por sus mejillas y, olvidando al chico que estaba a su lado y la miraba sorprendido, se unió lentamente al canto, aun sin palabras y sin entenderlo del todo, pero con la impresión de que no ignoraba tanto como creía.

De repente empezaron a surgir palabras en su cabeza, como recuerdos fragmentados de sus padres enseñándole a cantar, y con seguridad, olvidando dónde se encontraba, alzó su voz hasta encontrar armonía con la otra, aún con lágrimas e los ojos.

Bruscamente, al traspasar la entrada al puerto del colegio el canto cesó, y, con él, también calló Hermione.

"Hermione" susurró con reverencia el moreno, "¿qué es lo que…?"

"No lo sé" reconoció la chica, secándose las lágrimas tras su vuelta brusca a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor y encontró todas las miradas fijas en ella. Recordando el momento en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en los que, por un rumor malintencionado, fue el centro de la atención de todo el colegio, enrojeció, avergonzada.

Los brazos cálidos de su novio la abrazaron, estrechándola contra él.

"¿Por qué llorabas?"

"Era una canción muy triste" sollozó recordando.

"¿Sabes que significaba?"

"Sí, hablaba de una búsqueda imposible y soledad."

"Pero… ¿cómo?"

"No lo sé" gimió contra el hombro del chico, escondiendo su cara llorosa de las miradas de los tripulantes.

"Tranquila princesa" arrulló, suave, el moreno, "no te preocupes" terminó sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo y fulminando con los ojos a todo el que miraba a su novia, "recuerda que ahora es la selección. No dejes que la gente te amilane. Eres una Gryffindor, después de todo" animó logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a su novia.

La chica se quitó las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa que, al ser correspondida por su novio, se ensanchó y se irguió, orgullosa, sin mirar a nadie hasta que bajó del barco, con la cabeza en alto, delante de su compañero.

Sabía gracias a su experiencia con los Slytherin, en concreto de Draco Malfoy, que el orgullo era una de las pocas cosas por las que te podías hacer respetar, así como la pureza de la sangre, la antigüedad de la familia o el poder mágico. Y, sin embargo, no servía de nada sin el orgullo.

"Buenas noches, alumnos" saludó suavemente una voz femenina, alzándose en el silencio nocturno. "Los nuevos estudiantes deberán acompañarme hasta la sala principal. Los demás sabrán llegar por sus propios medios, supongo."

"Hermione" llamó en un susurro el chico "esa es la profesora Ariana Rea. Dicen que tiene orígenes griegos" comentó llamando la atención de su novia, que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había preguntado a sus padres el nombre de su antigua amiga. "Es muy estricta, así que ten cuidado."

La chica asintió, con un movimiento rápido y casi imperceptible y siguió a la profesora, siendo, a su vez, seguida por los alumnos nuevos en el colegio. Comprendió, por los murmullos y las miradas, que era poco común que llegase una alumna nueva a un curso superior y decidió que no se dejaría utilizar como blanco para los ataques, como pasaba en Hogwarts. Tenía una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Caminaron por el puerto hasta llegar a una roca pulida por el mar que, a un toque de la varita de la mujer, de abrió dejando a la vista un pasaje tallado en la roca que se hundía en el interior de la tierra. La profesora paró a un lado de la entrada

"No hay nada como el miedo para conseguir resultados. Esta es la primera lección que se os enseñará en este colegio" afirmó. "Este pasaje se hunde muy profundamente en la entrañas de la tierra, bajando, como comprenderéis, por debajo del nivel del mar. La presión cuando la roca esta cerrada mantiene el agua fuera de los túneles y algunas rocas forman una barrera natural, aunque débil. El túnel principal está señalado de diferentes formas. Una pintura imborrable, una marca mágica, un sello de sangre" sonrió al ver las caras pálidas de los más jóvenes "y si os perdéis, nadie podrá encontraros. Una vez entréis será responsabilidad vuestra salir antes de que el agua inunde los pasadizos. Por supuesto no hay antorchas y no se cerrará esta puerta, aunque tampoco se os permitirá salir por aquí. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Un niño pálido, rubio y con los ojos oscuros alzó decidido la mano y habló en cuanto la profesora le dio una señal de permiso.

"Profesora Rea" empezó fingiendo seguridad pero con un casi imperceptible temblor en la voz, "¿hay alguna salida además de la que conecta el túnel principal?"

"Nadie lo sabe" respondió indiferente, "pero si os perdéis y lográis salir se os premiará debidamente. Y se sellará la salida, por supuesto. ¿Algo más?"

Nadie más abrió la boca y la profesora continuó sin más interrupciones.

"En ese caso, empecemos. Entraréis de uno en uno y según lleguéis se os someterá a la selección. Valen todo tipo de hechizos y, por lo que sabemos, no hay más peligros que la subida de la marea."

"¿Por lo que sabéis?" preguntó irónicamente la chica más mayor, incrédula ante la indiferencia de la mujer ante el peligro de los niños.

"¿Algún problema señorita?" inquirió bruscamente la profesora en respuesta "¿no se ve capaz de llegar hasta el final?"

"Por supuesto que sí" afirmó ella, "es un juego de niños" puntualizó dejando que ganase su orgullo a su razón.

"¿Eso piensa? En ese caso, y teniendo en cuenta que es usted la última me encargaré personalmente de aumentar la dificultad de su prueba."

La joven es estremeció imperceptiblemente ante la amenaza pero no dejó que su expresión variara en ningún momento. La expresión asustada de los niños, sin embargo, la conmovió y se prometió ayudar a todos los perdidos que encontrase en su camino.

"¿Y de qué manera piensa hacer eso, profesora?" preguntó burlona, en una imitación perfecta de los modales sarcásticos del rubio Slytherin que le había amargado la existencia.

"Sólo se efectuarán dos modificaciones, no se preocupe. Al fin y al cabo viene de Hogwarts y todo el mundo sabe cómo es la educación con Dumbledore de director."

"Estoy de acuerdo" sonrió la chica arrastrando las palabras, "es perfecta" amplió su sonrisa ante el ceño fruncido de la mujer, "pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta, profesora."

"Se borrarán las señales que marcan el túnel principal y se quitarán los sellos a las antiguas salidas. Se dejará paso libre a toda criatura que quiera entrar."

"Una imitación exacta del laberinto del minotauro" reflexionó en voz alta, pensativa.

"Casi, señorita, pero un ovillo de hilo no le servirá de nada, pues no podrá volver a salir por aquí."

"Ciertamente, profesora" concedió con un movimiento indiferente y orgulloso.

"Bien. Basta de preguntas. Quien no haya llegado a la sala de selección cuando deba entrar la señorita Granger, se encontrará en su misma situación" advirtió con una sonrisa maliciosa en dirección a los pálidos rostros de los alumnos.

Nombró uno por uno los nombres de los alumnos, obligando a entrar a los más reticentes pero sin comentarles nada de los posibles hechizos que podrían utilizar. Atónita, vio cómo una de las niñas más pequeñas, que se negaba a entrar en la cueva porque tenía miedo a la oscuridad, era empujada si compasión al interior con sólo unas palabras acompañándola "el dolor te hará fuerte, si no te mata antes" que sólo hicieron más fuertes los sollozos infantiles.

Cuando no quedaba nadie aparte de ellas dos se cruzaron desafiantemente la mirada, ambas dispuestas a demostrar su superioridad frente a la otra. El silencio tenso que mantenían lo rompió la voz dura de la mujer más mayor.

"No olvide que las sirenas son hostiles con los que no saben su idioma" rió maligna al ver el desconcierto en los ojos castaños "y que, por lo que sé, no ha sido aún presentada" y riéndose la empujó al interior y se alejó tras poner un encantamiento repelente en la roca.

La oscuridad la acogió cuando se enderezó dentro de la red de túneles. Oía algunos débiles lloros y, aunque en realidad no creía que la prueba de admisión fuera de verdad, se compadeció de los niños que habían sido obligados a entrar.

Sacó su varita en un movimiento rápido, experto, resultado de todas las aventuras y prácticas que había hecho con sus amigos y pronunció el primer hechizo con voz firme y sangre fría.

"Oculus lumen nocturnitas"

Su visión se clarificó hasta ver todos los detalles del lugar en que se encontraba. Un cruce, cuatro caminos y todos iguales.

"Evidens aequus"

Pronunció el conjuro con voz clara y sujetó la varita con menos fuerza. Una vez pronunciado el hechizo la varita se encendió durante un momento. Ligeras llamas verdes rodearon su mano y sintió frío. Apuntó a cada uno de los pasillos observando las variaciones de tonos verdes del fuego mágico que cubría su mano.

"Finite Incantatem"

Sus palabras, casi formadas con desgana, extinguieron las llamas, pero ahora sabía a qué pasillo debía dirigirse. El hechizo para detectar desnivel, encontrado en un viejo libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts por fin demostraba su validez. Caminó con la cabeza en alto por el segundo túnel empezando por la derecha con los dedos cerrados firmemente alrededor de la varita, muy consciente de que se habían abierto las entradas selladas.

Caminó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de ver un resplandor. Supuso que había llegado al final del recorrido y la decepción la inundó, al menos la concentración en la prueba la había alejado de sus otros problemas.

Entró a través de un estrecho pasillo a la sala de donde provenía la luz. No era su destino concluyó con un solo vistazo. Ante sus ojos se abrían otros tres túneles y maldijo al creador del laberinto porque ya se había enfrentado a diez cruces, con un número distinto de pasadizos e inclinaciones diferentes. No deseaba orientarse con la magia. Era posible, por supuesto, pero ella sabía cinco formas de alterar esa percepción y era sólo una estudiante. Prefería hechizos antiguos, cuyos contrahechizos, si alguna vez habían existido se habían perdido en la neblina del olvido.

Oyó un gemido suave, casi a su espalda y se giró bruscamente, en posición de ataque, recriminándose haber bajado la guardia.

Acurrucada, con la varita entre sus manos unidas y la cabecita rubia agachada, estaba una de las niñas a quienes había obligado a entrar la profesora Rea y que antes le había llamado la atención por su aspecto frágil y su baja estatura. De alguna forma le había recordado a su amigo Harry, que había crecido en un hogar sin amor donde le maltrataban.

"Niña" murmuró lamentándose de tener tan poca práctica con los niños pequeños.

Observó asombrada como la pequeña se encogía más aún, semejando un ovillo de oro, pues su pelo, antes recogido, se había soltado en una larga cascada dorada, suave y brillante.

"No tengas miedo, niña" insistió con tristeza al ver su reacción. "¿Te has perdido?" preguntó agachándose ante ella y levantándole la barbilla.

Se sobresaltó al ver unos ojos blancos que la miraban como muertos, en vez de los alegres ojos azules que habían visto al bajar del barco. Se apartó de un salto, esquivando por poco espacio la mano de la criatura, que tenía uñas muy largas. Vio alarmada como su boca se deformaba hasta alcanzar un tamaño imposible y los dientes crecían. La cabellera rubia que había admirado unos segundos antes cayó al suelo en mechones desordenados y no pudo dejar de notar el aguijón móvil que antes estaba oculto y que ahora veía surgir de la nuca de la criatura en una infame parodia de un escorpión. Paralizada, gritó el primer hechizo de defensa que se le ocurrió.

"Solum lamnia"

Al momento una lámina semitransparente que brillaba cegadora en medio de luz pura se materializó entre la criatura y ella. Inmediatamente escuchó un tétrico chisporroteo y llegó a su nariz el olor a carne quemada. Cuando disminuyó la intensidad de la luz, que por un momento había cegado sus ojos modificados mágicamente, vio en el suelo la figura de la criatura aún con el aguijón moviéndose débilmente.

Aún incrédula ante lo que había visto decidió que no podía dejar que esa criatura vagase por los túneles, en libertad. Decidió encontrar a la niña, pues si el savyrión había adoptado su aspecto es que debía estar prisionera en el nido de éste.

Nunca había visto a una de estas criaturas tan de cerca y mucho menos las habían estudiado. Agradeció durante un segundo haber estado enamorada del inútil de Lockhart, pues sólo había leído más sobre estas criaturas tras leer una de sus aventuras, robada, por supuesto, pero muy interesante.

"Necto funis"

Una vez atada la criatura, decidió buscar a la niña. Observó cuidadosamente la figura postrada frente a ella y valoró los riesgos que podía entrañar cada uno de los hechizos de búsqueda. Las mentales quedaban descartadas, pues ni siquiera conocía a la chica, las personales también, pues no poseía nada suyo. Debía buscar el nido, concluyó con pesar.

Transfiguró una piedra en una espada afilada y ligera y con un solo movimiento abrió una herida en la piel del monstruo. Tocó con la varita la sangre residual en la hoja de la espada, totalmente adversa a acercarse a la criatura, aun cuando la había atado ella misma. Recordaba de sus lecturas que los savyrión marcaban sus nidos con su propia sangre así que sólo había un hechizo que podía utilizar.

"Animadverto l'abscondo cruor"

Rezó en silencio para que la criatura a sus pies no tuviese pareja mientras avanzaba en la dirección que le marcaba su varita a través del calor.

Recorrió varios túneles y atravesó varias salas vacías. Le llamó la atención un pañuelo rojo, dejado en forma de flecha que se atravesaba en su camino. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba recordar a quien pertenecía. Se le iluminó el rostro al recordar que era del niño rubio que había sido "insolente" con la profesora haciendo preguntas. Había sido de los últimos en entrar y sus miradas se habían cruzado aunque en el momento no le dio importancia. Ahora entendía el significado de la mirada. Le estaba marcando el camino.

"Signum" murmuró señalando con la varita el túnel que señalaba el pañuelo.

Una vez encontrara a la niña volvería hasta el hechizo señalador con un hechizo de seguimiento, seguiría el túnel y le agradecería al niño su ayuda. Mientras pensaba en cual sería la mejor forma de hacerlo sin levantar las sospechas de la profesora Rea el olor a sangre y un aumento perceptible de temperatura en su varita le advirtieron que estaba ya muy cerca del nido del savyrión y preparó su varita y una lista de hechizos útiles en su cabeza.

"Ego levitas"

Con el hechizo de levitación se asomó lentamente, con cautela, por el agujero que se abría sobre su cabeza, en el techo del túnel. Observó a su alrededor atentamente, aun con sólo la cabeza fuera del túnel y exhaló un suspiro inaudible de alivio.

La niña se encontraba inconsciente a sólo unos pasos y no se veían rastros de una posible pareja. Renuente a salir totalmente, quedando a merced de toda criatura del nido, decidió usar uno de los hechizos de invocación más fuertes, consciente de que el usual "accio" no era uno de los más fuertes.

"Precor liber" pronunció con voz clara, utilizando el apelativo de niño para darle más fuerza al hechizo, casi riéndose de su propia paranoia.

"Accio" se oyó al mismo tiempo desde su derecha.

La fuerza del hechizo de la chica castaña, mayor por la forma en que lo había realizado, venció al otro hechizo y, cuando la niña se encontró entre los brazos de la chica, ésta volcó toda su atención en la figura medio oculta entre las sombras del nido que era una agrupación de ramas, troncos de árboles muertos y cadáveres en estado de putrefacción.

"Dame a la niña y sigue tu camino" ordenó un hombre mayor mirándola severo.

"No" respondió secamente Hermione.

"Te estás retrasando y dentro de media hora sellarán los túneles porque subirá la marea demasiado deprisa. Dame a la niña y vete mientras tienes tiempo"

"No"

"¡Estúpida!" gritó enrojeciendo de furia el hombre saliendo de las sombras y mostrando un cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes que la miraban relampagueantes. No debía tener más de 25 años, supuso la chica al ver sus rasgos aún jóvenes. "¡Dame a la niña!"

"No"

"Tú lo has querido" amenazó tomando la postura reglamentaria de duelo. "¡Expelliarmus!" gritó sin preámbulos.

"¡Protego!" respondió ella.

"¡Incendio!"

"¡Acqua rumpo! gritó ella haciendo un escudo de agua a su alrededor que interrumpiese el fuego. El escudo se pegaba a su cuerpo y al de la niña que aún sostenía contra sí con el brazo izquierdo como una segunda piel, tal como había leído que pasaría y la sensación refrescante despertó a la niña de la inconsciencia. "¡Confundo!" gritó antes de desaparecer por el agujero, muy consciente de que, si lo dicho por el hombre era cierto, el tiempo se le acababa.

Sabía que el hechizo había funcionado, oía los ruidos del hombre, seguramente confundido por el hechizo desorientador. Llegó al suelo antes de terminar con el hechizo de levitación que había seguido utilizando y conjuró el seguimiento del hechizo señal que había colocado antes en el túnel del pañuelo.

"Signum sequax"

Esperaba no equivocarse en sus deducciones, pues si iba por el camino incorrecto podría no volver a salir de la red de túneles.

Llegó rápidamente hasta el pañuelo, cargando a la niña que todavía seguía atontada. Recogió el pañuelo en un movimiento rápido y siguió corriendo en la dirección que indicaba.

Paró un momento al llegar a un cruce con diez túneles. No había ninguna señal visible, el hechizo nivel no mostraba diferencias y el hechizo de visión en la oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse. Llevaba ya tres horas en los túneles.

Observó con atención los arcos tallados de cada pasadizo. Todos tenían las mismas figuras y sólo variaban los números tallados en la parte superior. Eran números romanos, lo que no le extrañaba, pero parecían ser discontinuos, casi elegidos al azar, pues, empezando por la derecha eran: I, II, III, VI, VII, VIII, X,  XI, XII, XIII.

Frunció el ceño, pensativa, e inmediatamente después se recriminó a sí misma dejar que la preocupación nublase su juicio. Todos los números eran parte de una serie clara salvo la séptima cifra, X, así que era obvio por cual debía ir.

"Séptima puerta, la prohibida" murmuró para sí, recordando una adivinanza extravagante que había leído en el libro Textos Incomprensibles recopilados por Hannette Bestine. Le había gustado porque estaba escrita en una mezcla de inglés, francés y español, cambiando de idioma casi cada verso, y la había escrito en su diario, dispuesta a encontrarle un significado.

"Hola" oyó una voz suave.

Bajó la mirada a la niña que seguía abrazada a ella. Vio sus rizos rubios, los ojos azules temerosos y la sonrisa tímida y vacilante que esbozaba.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien, ¿se ha ido el bicho ese?" preguntó volviendo la cabeza con miedo.

"S

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"A punto de salir, espero"

"¿Vamos a salir?" preguntó emocionada la pequeña.

"Claro"

Dos bracitos se apretaron en torno a su cuello y una mejilla suave se apretó contra la suya. Notó como se enternecía al notar que la niña le daba un beso y escondía la cabeza en su hombro.

"Tengo un poco de miedo" confesó susurrante.

"Todo va a ir bien" le aseguró acariciándole la espalda y caminando por el séptimo túnel.


End file.
